Cumpridora de Promessas
by Grace Black
Summary: Nos sonhos era o único lugar em que Brienne podia se dar ao luxo de conceber suas vontades.


**Título**:Cumpridora de promessas

**Autor**:Grace Black

**Categoria:** Presente Amigo Secreto/2011 para ACID , Romance

**Shipper:** Jaime/Brienne

**Advertências**:Spoiler Tormenta de Espadas / Festim dos corvos

**Classificação**:PG 13

**Capítulos**: Um – One Shot

**Completa**: [X] Yes [ ] No

**Resumo**:Nos sonhos era o único lugar em que Brienne podia se dar ao luxo de conceber suas vontades.

**N/A:** Bom, eu tinha um plot, um plot com Florence , ate descobrir que você já tinha escrito uma fic com a mesma musica e então sentei aqui e saiu isso, porque claro eles tem vida própria

* * *

><p><strong>Cumpridora de promessas<strong>

* * *

><p>Ela estava recostada no tronco de uma arvore, tentando se aconchegar o mais confortavelmente possível em sua manta de dormir. Mas sempre alerta, sempre vigilante. Há quanto tempo ela não se permitia descansar, realmente descansar... ter uma noite tranqüila de sono, sem sonhos ou pesadelos? Ela não se lembrava. Talvez a ultima vez tenha sido há muito, muito tempo quando ainda estava em Tarth, sob o teto de seu pai fingindo ser uma dama que ela não era, que aparentemente não nascera para ser. A armadura, a espada e um cavalo sob as pernas era o que mais se assemelhava a ela, onde ela se sentia mais confortável e não com vestidos e canções. A época de vestidos e canções terminou, agora ela podia ser o <em>cavaleiro<em>que tinha que ser. E isso incluía a sua honra e suas promessas que ela cumpriria custe o que custasse.

Ela tentou esvaziar a mente de tais preocupações, afinal ela tinha que dormir ao menos um pouco. Podrick ficara com o primeiro turno de vigia, logo seria a vez dela e com uma prece silenciosa aos Sete por um pouco de paz de espírito e uma noite sem sonhos ela se deixou ser engolfada pelo cansaço.

* * *

><p>E mais uma vez Brinne estava cara a cara com Jaime, com aquele novo Jaime tão diferente interiormente do Jaime que ela havia tirado de Correrrio. Ele a encarava de forma obstinada <em>"...vá em busca de Sansa, ou vá pra casa, para a sua ilha de safiras, não me interessa.Não quero olhar mais para você." "Jaime..." "Regicida- relembrou-lhe...Nossa conversa acabou. "<em>Mas daquela vez ela não se virou para ir embora, continuou olhando aquele homem e tudo o que ela sabia sobre ele. Regicida, sim. Cruel com os inimigos. A teria matado se tivesse tido a oportunidade antes de chegarem a Hanhenhal , mas lá ele voltara para salva-la do maldito urso. E agora simplesmente lhe entregava aquela espada e a mandava embora para cumprir uma promessa. Seria possível haver algo mais profundo sob a superfície que ele demonstrava para o mundo? Seria possível que Jaime Lanister fosse mais do que aparentava? Em todo o período em que tiveram de conviver forçadamente ele nunca lhe fora gentil, sempre havia lhe dado as mais cruéis e duras palavras. Mas ela estava acostumada com palavras rudes, era a gentileza das pessoas para com ela que a assustava, e ainda assim ele fora gentil uma vez ou outra para com ela.

Ela continuou parada olhando-o de forma inquiridora, tentando chegar a alguma conclusão sobre aquele complexo homem, quando teve seus pensamentos interrompidos e se assuntou com a proximidade dele de si.

"Já disse para ir embora antes que eu mude de idéia." – ele repetiu

"Você não irá mudar de idéia" – ela respondeu a ele de forma baixa quase como um sussurro enquanto tentava gravar cada traço daquele rosto lindo em sua memória, cada fio dourado do cabelo que já começa a crescer novamente, os olhos tão verdes e profundos que a faria se perder facilmente, a força daquele homem que mesmo sem a mão da espada ainda estava lá na guarda real em seu posto, e ela sabia que ele enfrentaria o que fosse que viesse pela frente mesmo sem aquela mão. E porque ela se deixava levar por tais pensamentos? Ela nunca os tivera, nunca tivera a ilusão de pensar em homem como um homem que a quisesse. Ela amara Renly, e apenas Renly , e ainda assim sem ser correspondida, então porque pensar em Jaime, porque querer guardar em sua memória cada traço daquele rosto?

Ainda sem entender o que acontecia, perdida em pensamentos foi de volta trazida a aquela realidade ao senti-lo ainda mais perto de si e ouvir o sussurro fraco da voz do Lanister contra seus lábios.

"Beleza de Tarth, cumpra as suas promessas que eu tentarei cumprir as minhas. E então quem sabe sobreviveremos para um próximo encontro? Encontre Sansa Stark e volte para me encontrar, ou vá para casa e eu a encontrarei lá quando tudo acabar."

Quando sentiu o toque se assustou, a mão que ainda restava ao Lanister encontrou sua face e o polegar passou por sobre seus lábios. E ela não entendia, não entendi porque ele estava fazendo aquilo. Ela não era bonita, era completamente o oposto de tudo o que ele podia apreciar em uma mulher e ainda assim a tocava de uma forma que ela nunca fora tocada antes. Fechou os olhos para sentir melhor a pele dele contra o seu rosto e engoliu em seco. Ela não podia pensar aquele tipo de coisa, ela não trairia assim o amor que ela tinha por Renly.

"Não feche os olhos, nunca feche os olhos Beleza de Tarth, eles são o que você tem de mais bonito em si. Nunca feche os olhos, mantenha-os abertos e vivos, e volte ... vou gostar de rever você."

E com um impulso ele se aproximou ainda mais selando rapidamente seus lábios com os dele. Mas tão rápido como começou terminou, e Jaime se afastou voltando para a sua mesa sem sequer olhá-la mais uma vez. E sem nenhuma palavra ela inclinou-se a ele como um cumprimento de despedida e partiu daquela sala tocando levemente os lábios e sentindo o gosto doce de vinho daquele que seria seu primeiro e talvez único beijo.  
>Mas de uma coisa ela tinha certeza, faria o possível e o impossível para cumprir todas as promessas feitas.<p>

* * *

><p>Se mexeu desconfortável sobre suas mantas e abriu os olhos do pouco sono que havia tido. Sonhara novamente. Sonhara com Jaime.<p>

Fim ...


End file.
